onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 390
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 496 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Nami - Luffy | rating = 8.7 | rank = 7 }} "Disembarking With Sights Set On Fish-Man Island - The Sabaody Archipelago" is the 390th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With the Flying Fish Riders taken care of, the Straw Hats rest as Hatchan treats them to the promised takoyaki. Duval shows up again, not for revenge, but to thank Sanji since his kicks altered Duval's face to become handsome and suave, or so he thinks. To make up for the trouble he's caused, he leaves his Den Den Mushi number with the Straw Hats in case they may need his assistance before departing with the newly christened Rosy Life Riders. The Thousand Sunny sets sail for the Sabaody Archipelago, the stepping stone to Fish-Man Island. Hatchan explains that one needs to have their ship coated with a bubble resin in order to travel underwater, and once they reach Sabaody, he promises to find them a ship coater that he trusts. He also warns them that the World Nobles will be on the island, and no matter what happens, not to touch them, even if they witness a murder. Long Summary After the victory of the Flying Fish Riders, the gang searches for Duval. They find him unconscious under the rubble of a building. Duval wakes up covering his face. The gang shows a mirror and then, Duval sees his new face in shock. Meanwhile, Luffy gorges on Hatchan's takoyaki on his Takoyaki 8 vendor ship. The crew enjoy the food that Hatchan prepared for them. Camie also presents some rice cakes and miso. Nami seems to have trouble tasting the food, and threatens Hatchan. However, she finds the rice cakes tasty. As they continue their tastes, Duval and his gang arrive, but the leader wants to thank Sanji for rearranging his face. He now has a handsome face and wants a rosy life. Before departing, Duval hopes the crew will ask if they have any troubles. Sanji orders him to leave believing he'll be happy. Duval then becomes infatuated with Nami thinking she blew him a kiss, but she was wiping sauce off her lips. Usopp calls Duval an idiot, but then the former Flying Fish leader presents his number and declares his gang the Rosy Life Riders. With the crew stuffed and Hatchan tired, Camie cleans up with everyone satisfied. As Brook passes gas, Nami punches him in a rage. Over some tea, Camie then points out the crew needs to get to Sabaody Archipelago. Normally, the water pressure would crush submarines. Pappag announces he would enlighten the group about the ocean. There are two routes to get to the New World; One route allows Marine Ships through Marie Jois without trouble but will deny pirates passage. Another passage is the ocean floor passage that goes through Fish-Man Island. Chopper seems to have second thoughts, but as the Thousand Sunny is not equipped to go underwater, Camie hopes to get the equipment for the ship. At the bottom of the Red Line is a big hole that will lead to Fish-Man Island about 10,000 meters underwater. Camie also points out the ship needs a coating. Just then, the Thousand Sunny arrives at the Sabaody Archipelago with bubbles floating about. Luffy becomes excited to see the bubbles. Camie points out the bubbles float out of the ground. Hatchan then explains the mangrove trees as they stick to the water and home to the Hustle Muscle Mangroves. There is also a set of towns on the archipelago and numbers mark the trees. Bridges connect the islands. The ship arrives at Grove 41 and Luffy gets off first. A bubble comes up and Luffy jumps onto them. Robin sees how the ground is sticky. Luffy then sees an amusement park called Sabaody Park with a ferris wheel that Camie is obsessed with but Pappag denies her. Suddenly, the bubbles pop and drop Luffy to the ground hard but he then gets his head out. Hatchan then explains they need to find a coating specialist so they can coat the Thousand Sunny. He also trusts an expert ship coater and hopes to find him, but also warns of the World Nobles. Under no circumstances are they to engage the World Nobles even if they kill someone. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 390